


Another Day

by HoneyBee123



Category: House of Lies
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/pseuds/HoneyBee123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet about Jeannie and everyone's lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> the fic is un-beta'd

Jeannie Van Der Hooven sighed as she released her seatbelt from her seat as they arrived in Los Angeles. Another assignment, another day in a different city. Sometimes she felt like her world consist airplanes, airports, and hotels. Also, another day of kissing some asses.

She looked beside her. Marty Kaan was deep in his thoughts – he hardly said anything during the plane trip. Usually he would say something smug or somehow lecturing her about life and shit like that. But no, he was pretty quiet.

_Not enough sex probably_ , Jeannie thought.

Clyde Oberholt and Doug Gugenheim were doing their annual banter, usually consisted with sexual innuendos. Sometimes Jeannie thought they should just fuck each other up and get over it so they would be spare with their dramas.

Jeannie sighed again and stood up to take her bag from the baggage compartment.

"You look down." Marty made a comment. He looked at her with a frown. "Not enough sex?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I guess so." Marty shrugged. Clyde and Doug sniggered hearing his comment. Jeannie ignored them and immediately walked out from the plane.

Another day…


End file.
